Fem! Varia Random
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: "¡Ja! ¡Princesa! Muy equivocada" "Al menos mi corona es más bonita" Duelo de la realeza. Fem!BelphegorxBelphegor.
1. Chapter 1

Fem! Varia Random

"_Eres una maldita _mujer, ¡¿Por qué maldita sea se tenia que parecer tanto a el?_" SqualoxFem!Squalo_

Enfermo, lo sé, pero gracias a un fan art alucine tanto con FemSqualo 8DDDD

**Advertencias: **Fem! Squalo (versión femenina de Squalo Supervi)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**M**aldita mujer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a maldita mujer le miraba con esa maldita cara de... de maldita mujer.

Bufo, y no hubo respuesta, alzo una ceja molesto.

Bufo otra vez y solo recibió una mirada molesta.

Solo una maldita mirada de aquellos finos ojos que le estaban volviendo loco hace casi media hora. La mujer abrió la boca y la cerro al instante, se había arrepentido de soltar palabras, le miro con una sonrisa bastarda en el rostro.

Ella lo estaba incitando a hacerlo.

¡Era una maldita mujer! ¡Y para más le estaba volviendo loco con esas piernas tan expuestas maldición!

- ¿Qué vez desgraciado? –Le pregunto casi en tono amenazante mientras jugaba con su largo cabello blanco y mostrando una seductora sonrisa.

Maldita y mil veces maldita mujer de mierda.

- ¡VOI! ¡¿Quién te dijo que te estaba mirando? –Grito el guardián de la lluvia.

- ¡VOI! ¡No me grites animal!

Se miraron durante algunos segundos que parecieron años, la mujer bufó, Squalo se acerco amenazante hasta ella apuntándola con su espada, grito, ella lo imito y se miraron nuevamente en silencio.

- Eres una...

- Maldita mujer, ¿No?

La mujer que se parecía malditamente a el le miro, jugo con su cabello blanco entre sus dedos y volvió a dirigirle una mirada silenciosa, una maldita mirada demasiado tentadora para el. El espadachín bufó enojado, ella amplio más su sonrisa.

- ¿Eres de los que ladran mucho y hacen poco? Valla novedad, pensaba que eras igual que Xanxus.

Maldita y mil veces maldita mujer. Le encantaba, pero eso no significaba que le daría las cosa-... ¡¿Qué Xanxus que?, reacciono, la miro y ella hizo un mohín de desprecio.

¡¿Por qué maldita sea se tenia que parecer tanto a el?

- Eres tan jodidamente violable nenaza... y eso es lo que me gusta.

Se viro, le lamió sensualmente los labio y se retiro de la habitación contoneando sus caderas de forma espléndida.

Squalo reacciono después de unos cuantos segundos y grito fieramente con el rostro teñido de rojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy tan jodidamente desquiciada, pero Fem!Squalo es tan genial como Fem!Xanxus 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Si quieren que lo continué no duden en pedirlo, aunque por ahora solo será esto.**

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fem! Varia Random

_Si de miradas asesinas se tratase en una competencia, definitivamente ellos dos quedarían en un empate. XanxusxFem!Xanxus._

Cosa Random numero dos.

8DDDDD Después de todo no estoy tan desquiciada como pensaba!

Luce . Giglio'Nero: Gracias por leer mis historias! XD Hahaha la idea de emparejar a los personajes con sus versiones femeninas es algo tan enfermo, pero ya hice el lado malo de Tsuna así que mi cabeza es como un país de las maravillas sin retorno. Y aquí va otra parte de los escritos Random.

Velpharie: Gracias por leer! Haha, si, también va a haber FemBel. Gracias por leer mis otras historias, eso me hace infinitamente feliz :), entre a tu fanfic y hay deje comentarillo :D, FemFran? XD ppfft pues claro mujer! OwO~

GiygaShade: Gracias por leer! Haha esto es jodidamente desquiciante y adictivo, que bueno que disfruten OwO~

Temainalumi-chan: Gracias por leer mis historias y seguir comentando! XDD Squalo es uno de mis personajes favoritos y de cierta forma lo considero como un perrito que ladra mucho y poco hace xD ahahaha! En fin~

Toaneo07 version 2.0: Gracias por leer mis historias~! Y que bueno que te gusten OwO~

**Advertencias: **Fem! Squalo (versión femenina de Squalo Supervi)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dedicado a: temainalumi-chan y a las amantes de Xanxus-sama –chilla como colegiala-

Advertencias: Violencia –nada nuevo en Xanxus- y algo de depravación, sana depravación.

[2] Danger.

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas como si fueran dueños totales del mundo, y claro, nadie les convencería de lo contrario a menos que fueran demasiado estúpidos como para querer morir de manera lenta.

Xanxus y la mujer Xanxus se miraron de reojo y cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho al mismo tiempo; fijaron sus miradas en algún punto de la habitación y se quedaron en silencio.

- ¡VROI! ¡Jef-!

El grito molesto de la mujer que era idéntica a su subordinado tiburón quedo ahogado cuando la mujer del gran escote y mirada carmesí le lanzo su vaso de Whiskey directamente a la cabeza.

- Cállate y vete basura –Soltó en tono amenazante con voz ronca la mujer.

La otra mujer de largo cabello blanco se detuvo unos minutos con la cara roja de ira y cuando iba a gritar algo en respuesta otra cosa se estrello contra su diminuta cabeza, haciéndola caer al piso inconsciente y que Squalo entrara al lugar para sacar el "cadáver" de allí.

Para el líder del Varia fue como amor a primera vista, no todos los días el tenia la suerte de encontrarse una mujer como aquella.

Y sin notarlo se le quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

Hasta sus respuestas agrias eran tan... _seductoras_. Xanxus por primera vez en su vida sintió esas incontenibles ganas de...

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, _basura?_

Y ese fue todo su autocontrol, su palabra favorita saliendo de los labios de esa tentadora mujer fue más que suficiente para el; se levanto del asiento y se aproximo hacia ella a paso rápido sin dejar su usual semblante arrogante y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se afirmo a cada costado del respaldo para brazos, y, como toque final, acerco su rostro hasta la mujer de ojos carmesí.

- No tientes a tu suerte mujer –Susurro con voz ronca sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de ella.

- Tu tampoco a la tuya... _Escoria_ –Musito la mujer con una ligera sonrisa.

Como lo dije... amor a primera vista.

Veinte minutos después Fran caminaba tranquilamente junto a Lussuria para entregarle un informe a su jefe por la última misión realizada, pero cuando abrieron la puerta del despacho el guardián del sol tubo que cubrir la vista del más pequeño y alejarlo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

No es que hubiera un mar de sangre, no, para nada; lo que había eran dos personas...

- Teniendo sexo Lussuria, lo se. No soy un niño –Dijo el chico con sombrero de rana desinteresado.

Lussuria, por su parte, chillo asustado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soy una jodida enferma! 8DDDDDDDDDDD!

**La verdad es que no he actualizado nada mis otras historias por que el tiempo huye de mi últimamente... ahw~ espero sean pacientes, pronto seré libre como una nube esponjosa en un cálido día de verano (?)**

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fem! Varia Random

"_¡Ja! ¡Princesa! Muy equivocada" "Al menos mi corona es más bonita" Duelo de la realeza. __Fem!BelphegorxBelphegor._

Wu~! Wu~! Wuuu~! OwO~ desquiciamiento numero tres. Gracias por leer.

Toaneo07: Gracias por leer! No se sabe nunca si es hombre u mujer, pero yo creo fervientemente que es mujer OwO~ me encanta Viper, es como mi yo alterno xD si haces un BelxMammon me avisas por que me encanta esa parejita, y si haces uno de humor también... (aunque prefiero más el BelxMammon xD)

Luce . Gliglio'Nero: Gracias por leer niña! :333 si, lastima que Xanxus solo se pueda enamorar de el mismo por que yo ya estoy en su larga lista de fans desesperadas xD, me da algo de miedo hacer el FemLussuria y el FemLevi, no se que es lo que salga O.O

kaine. Leto: Gracias por leer! Hahaha Fran y sus cosas xD! Y Xanxus Fem me encanta tanto como Fem squalo OwO~

temainalumi-chan: Gracias por leer! Y debo admitir que ya me cuesta menos escribir tu nombre de user xD jajaja seguiré pervirtiendo sus mentes con mi ultima voluntad!

GiygaShade: Gracias por leer! Y que LOL que te hayas imaginado eso, en fin, cumplí mi meta –alza sus pulgares arriba-

Miura Arisu: Gracias por leer! Y que bueno que te gustara este adefesio, nació por casualidades de la vida xD. El fem Mammon ya lo tengo pensado, pero el de los otros dos... lo digo nuevamente, me da algo de miedo O.O. Por cierto _ abandonaste uno de mis fics y yo le subí la segunda parte solo para que no hubiera sangre hum...

Makujita: Gracias por leer! Fran no es un niño y todos lo saben, y más ahora que apareció otra vez en el manga *^*

**Advertencias: **Fem! Belphegor y lo de siempre :)

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[3] Sangre Azul.

- ¿Qué haces aquí niña?

Belphegor sonó bastante molesto, el que alguien entrara a sus aposentos principescos sin autorización le enfermaba. La chica de coletitas rubias y diadema en su cabeza amplio su siempre presente sonrisa.

- Una princesa tiene _free pas_, Shishishi.

No lo iba a admitir, el definitivamente no era así de enfermante.

- Ahora vete plebeyo, esta será mi habitación de ahora en adelante.

Belphegor le miro enrabiado bajo la sombra de su chasquilla, ahora la muy plebeya se dedicaba a... ¡¿Intrusear sus cajones? ¡Esto era el colmo!

- Como me esperaba de alguien de tan poca clase como tu –Se quedo analizando el cajoncito con una sonrisa-. Ropa interior barata.

Bien, si podía llegar a ser enfermante, ¡Pero nunca tanto como ella! ¡Si era así que por favor le diera un rayo!

Y solo se cubrió la cabeza por si acaso.

Belphegor dejo su revista y se bajo de la cama a paso rápido, avanzo hasta su cómoda para tomar de la muñeca a la intrusa, esta solo le miro a través de su flequillo con una sonrisa.

- Vete o no te pasaran cosa-

La chica se inclino hasta a el y le corto con un beso en los labios, retrocedió campante cuando el príncipe se descuido.

- Una princesa puede tomar todo lo que quiere.

Levanto su dedo índice como si recordara la regla de un manual, posteriormente salió de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡Mammon!

- Mrgft...

Se escucho por el pasillo. Belphegor definitivamente iba a vengarse, lo juraba por su sangre azul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wuau! Creí que este me iba a costar bastante y miren, Bel se dejo manejar bastante bien.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)


	4. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
